Staring Down the Road
by StBridget
Summary: Looks like Melissa's gotten good at goodbye.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **Inspired by Baby's Gotten Good at Goodbye by George Strait**

 **A/N: I just did the iPod shuffle challenge on A03. This didn't come up, but it got me thinking about what I'd write for various songs. This one just screamed Melissa and Danny. Of course, this being me, I had to give it a sappy, McDanno twist. ;)**

Steve McGarrett had just gotten out of the ocean from a swim and was reaching for his towel when his phone buzzed. He picked it up from the beach chair it was lying on with one hand, rubbing his hair with the towel with the other.

It was from his partner, Danny Williams. His partner who was allegedly spending the weekend with his girlfriend, Melissa Armstrong. Not that it was unusual for Danny to text Steve, or even unexpected, though the text usually didn't come until Sunday afternoon, and it was only Saturday. Danny should be getting ready for a romantic dinner, not texting Steve.

Steve read the text, not surprised at what he saw. _She's gone._ He sighed. Seemed like this happened almost every time—they'd get together, they'd fight, she'd leave, Danny would call and apologize, they'd get back together. Steve would play the supportive best friend, as always, but, as always, he couldn't help thinking Danny deserved someone better. _Someone like him_ , a little voice whispered in his head, as always. And, as always, Steve ignored it. Danny didn't feel that way, and that was that.

Steve threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and drove to Danny's place. The other man was sitting on the porch, staring down the road. That was new. Usually Danny was pacing the living room and muttering, hands flying everywhere. Why the change?

Steve sat down on the top step next to Danny. "Hey, buddy."

Danny didn't even glance at Steve. "She's gone."

Steve placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. He wanted to do so much more, wanted to wrap Danny in his arms, wanted to tell him he didn't need Melissa, wanted him to know Steve was there for him, could be everything Melissa was and more. All he said was "She'll be back."

Danny shook his head. "I don't think so. Not this time."

"Sure she will," Steve said.

"Not this time," Danny repeated.

"Why do you think that?"

"She didn't cry, Steve. She always cries."

Wow, okay. Steve wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "I'm sorry, buddy," was all he could come up with. He squelched down the little voice that said _Good. Now maybe you'll get what you deserve. Maybe_ I _can give it to you._ Danny didn't need to hear that. He needed a shoulder to cry on, not his best friend hitting on him.

Danny looked at him for the first time. There was something different in Danny's eyes, something Steve didn't expect to see in a man who had just been dumped, but he couldn't quite place it. "You know something, I'm not. I should be, but I'm not. I should be a lot of things I'm not—sad, angry, sorry, guilty, worried, but I'm not. I'm just, empty."

"You're in shock," Steve said.

That got Steve another headshake. "No, no, I'm not. That's the thing—I'm not shocked at all. I knew this was coming. I've seen it coming for months. It's always been a matter of when, not if. I'm just surprised it took so long."

Steve thought about this. "So, why are you waiting for her?"

Danny stared off down the road again, squinting into the setting sun. "Morbid curiosity, I guess. Just to see if she _will_."

There was nothing to say to that, so Steve stayed silent, hands clasped in front of him, head bowed, while Danny remained peering into the distance. At last, Danny spoke.

"We fought about you, you know."

Steve was surprised. "I thought it was because you couldn't say 'I love you'."

"That, too," Danny said. "But mostly about you."

Steve's heart started thudding. Why would they argue about him, unless…"What did she say?"

Danny dropped his head, mirroring Steve's pose. "That I spent too much time with you. That you got almost every day and almost every evening and even when I had the kids, and all she got was a weekend here and there. That I could tell you I love you and couldn't tell her. That. . ." Danny's voice trailed off.

Clearly, Melissa saw something that made her question Danny's feelings for Steve. The question was, was she right? "That what?" Steve prodded, gently.

Danny lifted his head and stared fixedly in front of him, jaw rigid, refusing to look Steve in the eye. "She asked if I was in love with you."

Steve's heart leaped into his mouth. He had to know. "Are you?" he asked, part anticipating, part dreading the answer.

Once more, blue eyes met hazel. This time, Steve thought he could identify what he saw there. Thought maybe, just maybe, it was. . .dare he say it? Dare he even think it?. . .love. "Yeah, Steve, I am," Danny said softly. His eyes clouded, clearly fearing Steve's answer.

He needn't have worried. Steve launched himself at Danny, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Danny froze at first, and Steve started to worry that he'd misread things, moved to fast. Then Danny started kissing him back just as fiercely, tongue prodding at Steve's lips, begging for entrance. Steve willingly granted it. Danny's tongue was hot and eager as it twined around Steve's, his lips softer than Steve had ever imagined. It was all so far beyond his wildest dreams. He'd never truly thought he could have Danny here, in his arms, like this.

Finally, the need for air grew too great, and they broke apart, panting. Steve rested his forehead against Danny's, hands clasping the shorter mans' shoulders as if afraid he'd disappear if Steve let go. "I love you, too," Steve said, softly.

Danny grinned, a sweet smile Steve didn't see very often. It made him look younger, happier, more alive. Steve liked it. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.

They kissed again, long and slow. "You know," Danny said. "I made reservations for Melissa and me. It'd be a shame to waste them."

"That it would," Steve agreed.

Danny rose and held out his arm to Steve, who took it. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They got in the Camaro, and Steve cranked the engine, turning the sleek car into the setting sun, driving, not away from the past, but towards the future. A future with Danny.


End file.
